Peurs secrètes (OS post 6x02)
by Calypsoh
Summary: L'enregistrement de Sophie Miller semble offrir des informations impotrantes. Pourtant il pose bien plus de questions qu'il n'apporte de réponses. Au-delà de leur simple quête, Jane et Lisbon doivent aussi composer avec leurs peurs respectives...plus ou moins secrètes! SPOILER SAISON 6 évidemment.


Bonjour à tous,

J'attendais avec une telle impatience cette nouvelle saison que j'en avais publié 2 OS précédents le season premiere (je remercie d'ailleurs ci-dessous tous mes reviewers...)

Et même si j'ai bcp aimé ce 6x01, il fut l'objet de tant de fic (anglaises et françaises) que cela m'a coupé l'envie d'écrire!

En effet bcp d'auteurs avaient déjà très bien traité la capture de Lisbon et les circonstances de ses retrouvailles avec Jane (parfois même mieux que Heller ne l'a fait lui-même, il m'a un peu frustrée sur le coup).

En revanche, je suis plus que surprise de voir le retour à la normalité après un tel drame: RJ a pris LIsbon, **RJ A PRIS LISBON** il l'a approchée de tellement près et l'a marquée! Et tout le monde s'en fout? (allez hop affaire classée)

Tout est normal...et ça me frustre!

Bon faut dire que je n'ai pas vu le 6x03 et je tenais d'ailleurs à proposer ce nouvel OS sans être influencée par le dernier épisode (alors que peut-être Heller traite justement du retour de Lisbon ou d'un éventuel traumatisme de la brunette, _I don't know_!)

Bon par contre, je savais en commençant ce texte où je voulais aller, j'avais la dernière scène en tête dès le départ...Mais alors, au milieu? HOLALA, cette galère pour mettre en mots mes idées! J'avoue avoir vraiment ramé pour l'écrire, je suis dessus depuis 5 jours (5 JOURS...POUR UN OS?). Quand c'est comme ça, je n'insiste pas, rien ne sert de forcer l'écriture. Bon mais finalement j'ai eu le déclic ce soir, et je ne suis pas trop mécontente. Par contre je ne sais pas comment vous allez le percevoir, peut-être allez vous ressentir mes hésitations et j'espère que mon style n'en aura pas trop pâti quand même!

**Alors, évidemment SPOILER 6x01 et 6x02!**

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques, vraiment j'insiste, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur de mes textes mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur Lisbon et son retour à la "vie normale"...je voulais surtout souligner aussi tous les éléments qui me gênent un peu dans l'affaire RJ, bref, voici ma vision des choses!

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très vite!

J'en profite pour remercier ci-dessous les personnes qui ont commenté ma dernière OS** « Out of your deepth ». **

**Lili34000**** : tu fus la 1****ère****, merci infiniment. Je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu. biz **

**Catlaur**** : coucou, non je n'ai eu qu'une review de toi, la 1****ère**** n'a pas fonctionné apparemment. C'est en tout cas très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de recommenter, je t'embrasse.**

**jaLiiLove**** : je suis bien contente d'être parvenue finalement à te faire adhérer à ce « délire » mystique de Lisbon, hahaha ! j'avoue qu'on frôle le fantastique, mais bon…que serait les fanfiction sans un peu de liberté prise avec la réalité, hihi ! Merci à toi et à très vite. **

**Elerin**** : envoyer un CV à Heller ? Alors ça c'est plus que flatteur, mais je ne suis pas certaine d me hisser à la hauteur de son génie, ce cher Bruno ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir laissé ce commentaire adorable**

**Guest 1**** : ah ben ce doit être toi, catlaur….hahahaha !**

**DSPallas**** : on commençait tous sérieusement à être en manque de ****Mentalist**** hein ? Du coup je suis contente que mon texte t'ait fait patienter ! Biz et merci pout ton com !**

**Guest 2**** : je n'ai pas ton pseudo mais quelle adorable review ! Savoir que tu attends mes textes avec impatience me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que ce nouvel OS ne te décevra pas alors tu me diras ! Je me suis attelée depuis quelques mois à une fanfic plus longue qui compte déjà 22 chapitres mais je bloque un peu, cela dit, sois sans crainte ça va revenir et j'espère commencer à vous la poster d'ici la fin de l'année ! Biz et encore merci de ta fidélité. **

**Tournesol**** : coucou cher Tournesol ! Oui j'ai senti moi aussi que quelques réplique pouvaient être de trop dans le dialogue Lisbon/Charlotte, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Mais il me semblait qu'en tronquant le texte, on perdait un peu le côté nébuleux de la scène. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, comme tjs. Grobiz**

**France-ena**** : haha ! Je suis ravie de ne pas m'être totalement ridiculisée dans le surnaturel ! A part quelques fic sur Stargate SG1, je ne suis pas du tout coutumière de l'écriture fantastique ou irréaliste, du coup, j'avais peur de tomber dans le « too much » ! Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu et te remercie de ton commentaire. Biz.**

**Peurs secrètes (SPOILERS 6x02).**

Telle une voix d'outre-tombe, l'enregistrement commença à défiler :

« _Session de diagnostique préliminaire avec Jay Roth._

_Mr Roth est venu se plaindre d'un récent problème de sévère acrophobie_. »

Jane éprouva alors le besoin de préciser à son équipière, assise à ses côtés, qu'il s'agissait de la peur de l'altitude.

_« Il est d'âge moyen, en bonne santé, sans aucun antécédent psychiatrique. Il n'a pas de famille mais beaucoup d'amis sur qui il compte pour leur compagnie et leur soutien émotionnel. C'est un beau parleur, avec une belle prestance, du sang-froid. Dans la salle d'attente, il est assis calmement à un endroit fixe, il n'a besoin d'aucune distraction. J'ai tout de même noté qu'il était un excellent siffleur. Son sang-froid est plaisant mais il subsiste quelque chose dans son comportement de ravagé, d'une personnalité narcissique. Toutefois, il prétend qu'il gère le conflit et l'adversité avec aisance. Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il soit totalement franc à propos de cela. En fait, la plupart des choses qu'il dit, bien qu'il parle d'une façon fort convaincante, ne colle pas avec ce que je perçois comme ma réponse instinctive en sa présence, bien que je n'arrive pas à nommer d'identifiables comportements cliniques qui justifieraient mes aprioris. Je sens quelque chose d'illusoire et de sombre dans le masque qu'il met sur ses émotions. Néanmoins, tout tend à indiquer que ses problèmes de phobie sont réels, qu'il s'agisse d'acrophobie ou d'un tout autre problème. Cela reste à voir. Un cas intéressant. J'attends mes prochaines séances avec lui_. »

La voix de Sophie Miller s'interrompit alors et Jane stoppa le petit dictaphone. Le silence pesait à présent dans le grenier devenu tout d'un coup presque lugubre. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le consultant ni son équipière ne bougèrent d'un millimètre, trop occupés l'un comme l'autre à s'imprégner des propos tenus par la psychiatre émérite et à les associer mentalement aux informations qu'ils avaient déjà glanées. Au fil de l'enregistrement, les esprits de Jane et de Lisbon faisaient défiler les six visages suspects qui s'accordaient de plus en plus à la description, certes intéressante mais très incomplète, du mystérieux patient Jay Roth.

« _Jay Roth_…fit soudain Lisbon, la première à parler, conservant les yeux rivés sur l'appareil posé sur la table. _J/R, les initiales inversées de Red John_. »

A ses côtés Jane acquiesça d'un signe de tête : outre le patronyme qui signifiait « rouge » en allemand, leur ennemi avait trouvé cette petite touche supplémentaire de raffinement à la Arsène Lupin, dont les nombreux pseudonymes étaient toujours associés, dans les livres, aux lettres A/L.

Le mentaliste demeurait plongé dans ses pensées et était occupé à relier en silence la moindre information avec les données qu'il avait déjà.

« _D'âge moyen ? Voilà qui est assez imprécis_, reprit Térésa d'une voix posée. _Pourtant, cela pourrait éliminer Stiles, qui me semble plutôt entré dans un âge vieillissant. Peut-être aussi le sheriff McAllister, qui n'est plus dans la première jeunesse. _

_- Hum_, répondit vaguement le consultant, toujours absorbé par ses réflexions.

- _Je ne dirais pas non plus que Smith ait particulièrement une belle prestance, il est plutôt balourd, non ? Quant à dire qu'il ait du sang-froid…_

_- Hum…_

_- Jane_ ! dit-elle un peu plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir son équipier de sa rêverie.

- _Pardon_ ! fit-il d'un air navré, _mais je vous ai écoutée_.

- _Et vous en pensez quoi ?_

_- Que vos raisonnements se tiennent_ ! dit Jane qui saisit le dictaphone dans sa main comme pour en mesurer la fiabilité. _Effectivement Brett, le sheriff et Smith ne semblent pas vraiment correspondre au portrait que Sophie fait de son prometteur patient. _

_- Ce qui nous laisse donc Haffner, Kirkland et Bertram_, fit Lisbon se levant pour faire quelques pas. _Mais pour le reste, tout pourrait s'appliquer à chacun d'entre eux. Le directeur a de nombreuses relations, de même pour Kirkland. Quant à Haffner il appartient à une secte qui justement base tout sur le collectif. _

_- Correct !_

_- Pour ce qui est de la personnalité narcissique, je trouve que cela correspond bien à Bertram et Kirkland, chacun d'eux se croit le cœur irremplaçable d'un groupe, d'une unité. C'est moins flagrant chez Haffner. Ce dernier semble plus chaleureux, plus altruiste, du moins, en apparence. _

_- Il est clair qu'il est doté d'un certain charme qui ne manque pas de faire mouche auprès de la gente féminine._

_- D'un autre côté, il est un excellent siffleur j'ai encore pu le constater aujourd'hui_. »

Jane tiqua soudain et releva la tête vers celle qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin devant lui.

« _Quand avez-vous vu Haffner_ ? demanda-t-il un brin contrarié.

- _Ce matin, à l'hôpital, il est passé me rendre visite. Soi-disant qu'il s'était inquiété en apprenant ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais j'ai fort bien saisi qu'il venait surtout au nom de Visualize pour apprendre ce que je savais._

_- Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé_ ! lui fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

- _La journée fut plus que remplie aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec vous_, répliqua Térésa un peu plus vivement. _Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de vous le cacher, je vous l'assure. _

_- D'accord, d'accord, que vous-a-t-il dit ?_

_- Rien de bien intéressant, j'ai noyé le poisson…mais il a senti mon malaise en sa présence_ » dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Jane afficha un air contrarié mais il l'effaça rapidement en croisant le regard de son équipière.

« _On pourra aisément mettre cela sur le compte du choc de votre agression, _dit-il aimablement en baissant les yeux quelques instants_, il suffira que la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, vous vous montriez plus spontanée._ »

A l'évocation de l'attaque dont elle avait été victime, Lisbon eut de nouveau des flashs de son terrible cauchemar : tout comme cela lui était arrivé à l'hôpital, elle vit Haffner, couvert de sang et armé d'un couteau s'approcher d'elle pour l'égorger. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais suffit à faire frémir la brunette qui masqua comme elle le put sa faiblesse. A peine eut-elle retrouvé sa lucidité, qu'elle embraya pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Jane qui ne la regardait pas pour l'instant.

« _Je ferai tout pour être aimable avec lui_, promit-elle ironiquement. _Bon, pour en revenir au diagnostique du docteur Miller, elle a pressenti une vraie phobie chez cet homme, c'est important non ?_

_- Sans doute, Sophie était une excellente praticienne, et elle a pu certainement déceler un vrai problème chez ce patient qui parvenait néanmoins à en gommer presque tous les signaux caractéristiques. Ce qui veut dire que notre homme a bien une faiblesse, une peur constante de quelque chose…_

_- N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? Nous avons tous des peurs secrètes…vous parlez d'un indice !_ »

Lisbon avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir et espérait se montrer maîtresse de la situation en badinant légèrement. Au contraire, ses propos attirèrent l'attention du mentaliste qui, cette fois, l'observa avec plus de considération pendant quelques secondes. Lisbon quant à elle continuait de réfléchir à voix haute en faisant les cents pas dans le grenier.

« _Pourquoi l'acrophobie d'ailleurs ? Je doute qu'il ait dit la vérité alors pourquoi aller chercher une pathologie si peu courante ? _

_- Justement parce qu'elle est assez rare_, renchérit Jane, _seul % de la population souffriraient de cette peur irrationnelle, du coup, cela en fait un sujet d'étude intéressant pour une psychiatre comme Sophie. C'était, je suppose, un moyen d'obtenir un rendez-vous rapidement avec elle, un cas peu ordinaire somme toute._ »

Tandis que la jeune femme intégrait la réponse de son équipier, ce dernier ne cessait de l'observer. Il la trouvait agitée tout d'un coup, elle qui avait semblé si calme toute la journée…trop calme à dire vrai ! Il se souvint encore de la manière courageuse et tranquille avec laquelle elle avait accepté l'idée que John le Rouge avait souillé son beau visage de sa marque, alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle avait émis un « _ok_ » à peine effrayé, à l'hôpital, alors que Jane lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à masquer son émotion, au souvenir de ce qui avait failli arriver à celle qui lui était cher. Un peu plus tard, Lisbon était sortie de la clinique sans autorisation, s'était jetée à corps perdu dans l'enquête de la journée, tout en continuant de traquer Bertram, Smith et McAllister au Capitole. Mais étaient survenus un nouveau drame ainsi que l'espoir d'une avancée dans leur quête terrifiante grâce au message enregistré de Sophie.

Lisbon posa son regard sur le dictaphone que tenait son équipier, toujours assis.

« _C'est trop simple_, finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton sceptique.

- _Quoi donc_ ? réagit aussitôt le mentaliste qui haussa les sourcils.

- _Tout ça, ces informations sur ce mystérieux Jay Roth, neuf ans qu'on traque ce fumier sans rien obtenir sur lui, pas le moindre détail qui permettrait de l'identifier et nous voilà en train de foncer tête baissée en croyant aveuglément cette description plus qu'hypothétique…_

_- Il n'est pas question de « foncer tête baissée » comme vous dîtes_, tempéra Jane, _mais de mettre à profit l'avantage que nous possédons sur Red John._

_- Etes-vous seulement certain qu'il s'agisse d'un avantage ?_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

- _Qu'il y a tout de même plusieurs choses qui ne collent pas, si l'on prend le temps d'examiner l'ensemble, _dit Lisbon qui commença à énumérer les faits en les comptant sur ses doigts. _Comment expliquez-vous tout d'abord que quelqu'un d'aussi minutieux que John le Rouge ait laissé derrière lui ce dictaphone ? Il fait fouiller et vider de fond en comble le bureau de Sophie, fait disparaitre tous les dossiers et ne voit pas un petit enregistreur à peine caché dans la maison? Et depuis quand décapite-t-il ses victimes hein ? Il n'avait jamais touché à l'intégrité des corps auparavant, ce n'est pas son mode opératoire habituel_…_est-on seulement certain que ce soit lui qui ait tué le docteur Miller ?_

- _Evidemment_ _que c'est lui_ ! s'insurgea Jane qui se mit debout, les yeux ahuris. _Vous oubliez le smiley à mon intention sur le frigo, avec son pernicieux message._

- _Oui, sur un petit post-it à peine visible, qui ne rend pas du tout hommage au sanglant talent dont l'ego de ce monstre aime se rassasier_ ! » fit-elle sèchement.

Jane pouvait aisément percevoir la tension qui habitait à l'instant son équipière totalement obsédée par les questions qui l'assaillaient. Il devait d'ailleurs admettre que ses remarques s'avéraient plus que pertinentes pour la plupart d'entre elles.

« _Au contraire, la mise en scène morbide chez Sophie est la preuve qu'il ne veut plus se cacher_, poursuivit Jane qui s'approcha de sa partenaire. _Il m'a lancé un défi, souvenez-vous du message lu par Lorelei _: « De nouvelles règles sont mises en place…je vais recommencer à tuer, souvent…jusqu'à ce que vous m'attrapiez...ou que je vous attrape ! ». _Il change de _modus operandi_ dans le seul but de me faire moi aussi sortir de mes limites. _

- _Voilà qui n'est pas bien difficile, vous franchissez si aisément les limites_ ! ironisa Lisbon en haussant les yeux au ciel.

_- Me dit celle qui a failli laisser la vie pour s'être obstinée à suivre les petits cailloux semés par un tueur psychopathe_ ! »

La réplique avait été plus virulente qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et Jane s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir renvoyé à Lisbon en pleine figure l'image de sa récente capture. D'un autre côté il voulait lui faire évacuer ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle qui refoulait tout volontairement, dans le seul but de se montrer forte. Il savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait se confronter à cette réalité qu'elle tentait de gommer purement et simplement de sa mémoire. A quelques centimètres de celle qui lui était si chère, Jane dut abaisser le masque pour tenter de pénétrer la tour d'ivoire où se terrait son amie.

« _Nous…nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce qui vous est arrivé_, tenta-t-il d'amorcer.

- _C'est inutile, cela n'apportera rien de plus_, voulut-t-elle esquiver.

- _John le Rouge est_ _entré dans une phase meurtrière exacerbée, il a tué deux personnes en deux jours, _commenta le consultant, la gorge serrée. _Et pourtant il vous a laissé en vie. _

_- Vous l'avez dit, il n'a pas eu le temps de finir le travail_ ! »

Lisbon s'apprêtait à le contourner pour s'éloigner mais Jane la retint vivement par le bras, l'obligeant à demeurer à côté de lui.

« _J'ai menti_…, lâcha-t-il simplement. _Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer dans votre état_. »

Cela eut pour effet de figer la jeune femme, bien trop surprise pour tenter de fuir encore.

_« Comment cela ?_

_- Il est évident que s'il avait voulu votre mort, rien ne l'aurait empêché d'agir, il avait largement le temps de terminer avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Il vous a épargnée délibérément._

_- Alors je vous repose la question? _embraya-t-elle aussitôt, comme elle l'avait fait dans son lit d'hôpital en apprenant ce qui lui était arrivé. _ Pourquoi_ ?

- _On ne sacrifie jamais la pièce maîtresse au début de la partie, tous les joueurs d'échec vous le diront. Vous avez affirmé tout à l'heure que John le Rouge ne touchait jamais à l'intégrité des corps des victimes, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fait en vous apposant sa marque sur votre visage…_

_- Je ne suis pas une victime_ ! s'insurgea-t-elle aussitôt.

- _Non, vous êtes sa signature. Vous êtes la fameuse marque sensationnelle qu'il a laissée derrière lui, voilà pourquoi un smiley sur un simple post-it était amplement suffisant chez Sophie. Il avait déjà laissé une marque tellement plus terrible la veille au soir, dans une maison obscure où vous gisiez inconsciente_. »

Certes s'y prenait-il un peu violemment, mais le mentaliste avait la conviction que son équipière devait entendre et admettre de vive voix ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait agir comme si de rien n'était, mais à la longue, cela finirait par l'étouffer, par l'angoisser, au point où elle ne pourrait plus rentrer chez elle ou se déplacer sans inquiétude. Si Sophie Miller avait bien appris une chose à Patrick Jane quand il était son patient, c'était justement que nier la réalité ne vous aidait pas à vous relever. Il fallait au contraire l'accepter, la regarder en face et apprendre à vivre avec afin qu'elle ne vous paralyse pas. Oh bien sûr Térésa avait su donner le change toute la journée, tellement accaparée par l'enquête et la surveillance étroite de trois de leurs suspects. Mais à mesure que s'approchaient l'obscurité de la nuit et le moment fatidique de rentrer seule chez elle, Lisbon sentait l'agitation la gagner. Outre ses inquiétudes liées à l'affaire John le Rouge et son impuissance face aux récents évènements, la brunette devrait bientôt se débattre avec ses peurs secrètes, celles qui reviennent vous hanter de façon pernicieuse.

« _Nier ce qui vous est arrivé ne vous empêchera pas d'y penser à chaque fois que vous vous regarderez dans un miroir, en tentant d'imaginer les traces de sang sur votre visage._

_- Oh croyez bien que je n'ai nul besoin de me contempler dans une glace pour y penser_ ! laissa-t-elle échapper doucement. _Et ce n'est pas pour ma vie que j'ai peur en priorité_. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il ne vit pas Lisbon se débattre davantage, ni nier plus longtemps les faits. Alors qu'il la tenait toujours fermement par le bras, il la sentit peu à peu céder. Il y vit une perche tendue, une invitation à pénétrer enfin la carapace protectrice derrière laquelle sa coriace équipière se retranchait. Le perspicace mentaliste fit immédiatement le lien entre cet aveu implicite et le réveil plus que brutal de la brunette à l'hôpital.

« _Qu'avez-vous vu dans votre cauchemar, Térésa_ ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

- _Mes pires frayeurs se réaliser_… »

Doucement la jeune femme se dégagea de l'emprise de son partenaire pour s'éloigner de quelques pas et s'appuyer sur la table en bois autour de laquelle ils étaient assis un peu plus tôt. Les mains appuyées sur le bois, Lisbon baissa la tête et consentit à ouvrir son cœur.

« _Des images me hantent…sans cesse…depuis ce matin_, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. _J'arrive au CBI, je sors de l'ascenseur et je tombe sur Bertram, en train de dessiner un smiley rouge sur l'une des vitres de l'open space. Un peu plus loin, je tombe sur Smith, occupé à s'essuyer les mains couvertes elles aussi de sang. Et c'est là, que_… »

La brunette dut s'interrompre un instant, peinant à mettre en mots les horribles images que son esprit ne cessait de lui renvoyer.

La voyant si troublée, Jane s'approcha doucement et se plaça juste derrière elle, n'ayant qu'une vue sur son dos et sa nuque abaissée. Spontanément, il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules affaissées de son amie qui frémit à son contact mais ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Semblant trouver la force qui lui manquait dans le geste si peu habituel du veuf inconsolé, Lisbon poursuivit :

« _C'est là que je vois toute l'équipe…morte. Cho est le premier, étendu au pied de son bureau, dans une marre de sang. Un peu plus loin, Grace assise contre l'armoire a une plaie béante à la gorge : elle a encore les yeux ouverts mais son expression est vide de toute vie. En face d'elle git Rigsby, qui a un bras tendu vers celle qu'il a toujours aimée mais qu'il n'a pu sauver. Mort lui aussi_… »

Cette fois, Jane ressentit à son tour le même vide, la même angoisse que ceux qui saisissaient le cœur de la jeune femme devant lui : de nombreuses fois lui aussi il avait imaginé ses amis, sa seule famille à vrai dire, victimes de son bourreau. Il fut tiré de cette horrible vision par la voix de Lisbon qui terminait son récit avec peine.

« _Et puis, aux pieds de Smith qui vient d'accomplir son œuvre, vous gisez vous aussi, votre tasse de thé fracassée sur le sol, votre costume impeccable froissé et votre corps…totalement inerte. Je vous ai perdu, je vous ai tous perdus… _

_- Non, nous sommes tous là, bien en vie, près de vous_, voulut la rassurer aussitôt Jane qui ne parvenait pas à se montrer totalement convaincant. _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Lisbon._

_- Faux_ ! fit-elle en se retournant brusquement, les yeux humides braqués sur ceux, azurs, de Jane. _C'est un avertissement, une vision anticipée de ce qui arrivera indubitablement. Et vous le savez, Jane_… »

Leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils devaient bien admettre que cette terrible situation rentrerait inévitablement en ligne de compte un jour prochain.

« _Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Jane_, termina la brave jeune femme qu'il dominait de sa hauteur, _mais_ _j'ai peur d'être l'instrument de la mort des miens_.

- _Bienvenue dans mon enfer, Térésa_ » ne put que confesser avec désolation le mentaliste qui passa sa main sur la joue délicate de son équipière.

En effet il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'éprouvait Lisbon : tous les jours depuis presque dix ans, il se reprochait d'avoir été l'artisan de la mort de sa famille tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, il se reprochait de mettre en péril les vies précieuses des membres de cette équipe qui lui avait fait l'honneur de leur amitié toutes les heures depuis la nuit dernière, il se reprochait d'avoir entrainé dans sa folie son équipière qui avait frôlé la mort de trop près.

Tandis que le mentaliste se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, la jeune femme devant lui appréciait la douceur de son geste. Déjà à l'hôpital il s'était montré attentif et rassurant, caressant la tête de celle qui s'été éveillée en sueur de son cauchemar, telle une petite fille apeurée. Mais ce soir, elle voulait exorciser ses peurs secrètes, en vain.

Alors Jane fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : créer l'illusion. Déposant sa seconde main sur l'autre joue de la jeune femme, il plongea son profond regard bleu dans les émeraudes perdues.

_« Écoutez-moi, Térésa. Ecoutez ma voix. Vos craintes sont fondées mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les laisser envahir tout votre esprit_, commença-t-il d'un timbre grave et langoureux. _Ce cauchemar n'est rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve, comme nous en faisons tous. Vous allez cesser de transposer vos peurs sur votre environnement ambiant. Vous ne craignez rien ni au CBI, ni dans l'ascenseur, ni dans l'open space, ni dans votre bureau. Dans quelques minutes, vous allez quitter ce grenier, vous descendrez jusqu'à votre voiture et vous rentrerez chez vous, où vous ne risquerez rien non plus ! Vous demeurerez prudente, comme d'habitude mais pas paranoïaque. Vous allez vivre, vivre Térésa. Telle est la clé contre le mal : ne le laissez pas empoisonner votre quotidien et tenez-le à bonne distance. Moi, je me charge de ne plus jamais laisser John le Rouge vous approcher ! Je vous en fais le serment_. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Jane se penchait vers les lèvres de celle qui le tentait de plus en plus, de celle qu'il avait bien failli perdre la nuit précédente, de celle qu'il aurait aimé protéger de tout…de celle dont il devait se protéger à son tour.

Comme frappé par cette révélation, le mentaliste stoppa sa progression et se contenta de se rassasier de l'image d'une Lisbon relativement apaisée. Cette dernière, visiblement sous hypnose, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Quand il fut persuadé que son amie allait mieux, il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de sa transe.

Quand elle mesura le peu de distance qui séparait son corps de celui, rassurant de son équipier, Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui fit sourire Jane. Elle nota également les mains de Jane, redescendues sur ses avant-bras, et eut la fugace impression qu'elles avaient été beaucoup plus proches que ne l'étaient à présent. Un peu perplexe, la jeune femme se recula, suspicieuse :

« _Qu'avez-vous fait_ ? demanda-t-elle.

_- Euh…à quel propos_ ? » fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à rétorquer puis, soudain, se ressaisit. Finalement, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ouvrir cette boite de Pandore.

« _Vous allez bien_ ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude, reprenant la conversation comme s'ils s'étaient arrêtés au moment des aveux de la jeune femme.

_- Oui….je…on devrait peut-être reprendre nos réflexions demain, qu'en dîtes-vous ?_

_- Bien sûr, nous avons eu une rude journée, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal_, approuva Jane qui contourna la jeune femme pour récupérer le dictaphone. _Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

- _Je vais rentrer à la maison. Et vous ?_

_- Oh, je vais rester un peu ici pour, vous savez…réfléchir, cogiter._

_- Je n'aime pas vous savoir seul ici avec vos démons, à ruminer votre vengeance » _lui dit-elle avec sérieux.

- _C'est ainsi que je fonctionne, Lisbon, vous le savez bien depuis le temps_, lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

- _Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une habitude que c'est forcément une bonne chose._

_- Vous avez raison, je vous promets de ne pas rester longtemps._

_- Vous mentez_ ! lui fit-elle remarquer d'un air narquois.

- _Non, je vous assure que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de demeurer toute la nuit ici, j'ai moi aussi du sommeil en retard_. »

Lisbon sembla peu convaincue mais, à court d'argument, décida de rendre les armes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur le dictaphone.

_« Qu'allez-vous en faire_ ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'objet d'un signe de tête.

- _Ce que je fais de tous les indices fiables sur John le Rouge_ » répondit le consultant en haussant les épaules.

Lisbon comprit parfaitement l'allusion et resongea à ce qu'il était advenu du disque où avait été enregistré le dernier message de Lorelei : Jane allait détruire l'appareil et faire disparaître toute trace de l'enregistrement, après avoir appris par cœur l'ensemble des données.

L'agent fédéral acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante fermée à clé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix derrière elle la rappela :

« _Térésa ? _

_- Hum ?_

_- Restez joignable à tout moment, ne laissez plus jamais personne répondre à votre place quand je vous appelle_. »

Le timbre de Jane laissait transparaître une réelle inquiétude, signe qu'il ne s'était pas totalement remis de sa frayeur de la nuit passée. Touchée de ce sincère attachement, Lisbon usa de l'arme favorite de son équipier pour lui répondre.

« _Promis, mais si vous êtes trop inquiet, je peux essayer de vous hypnotiser à mon tour pour vous libérer de vos peurs secrètes_ ! » dit-elle dans un sourire reconnaissant.

Cette remarque étonna le brillant mentaliste qui ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un simple badinage ou de la preuve que Lisbon avait fort bien saisi la manœuvre de Jane pour la soulager de ses angoisses. Si tel était le cas, et malgré ses réticences coutumières, elle n'en avait pas été fâchée, au contraire. Elle semblait le remercier de cette intervention, dictée par de nobles raisons. Dans tous les cas elle devenait forte pour le décrypter, et Jane ne parvenait pas à définir s'il en était fier ou inquiet.

Après un timide mais joli sourire encourageant, Lisbon quitta le grenier, d'un pas que Jane nota plus léger. Il esquissa à son tour un petit rictus satisfait, à l'idée d'être parvenu à apaiser momentanément les craintes de son équipière.

Il attendit environ une dizaine de minutes puis une fois le délai passé, estimant que cela devait être suffisant, Jane sortit à son tour et descendit quelques marches, juste pour entendre sans être vu. La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit à peine trois secondes plus tard, et il sut qu'elle était partie. Alors, Jane finit sa progression et au moment où il parvenait devant les portes d'acier, il eut la surprise d'être rejoint par Cho, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas non plus à tomber sur le mentaliste. Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants puis n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'ils avaient eu le même reflexe.

« _On prend ta voiture ou la mienne_ ? demanda le consultant, avec un air reconnaissant.

- _La mienne_, répondit l'agent asiatique de son ton direct habituel. _La tienne est trop reconnaissable. Et puis, moi je suis flic, j'ai l'habitude. _»

Jane n'émit aucune protestation, ce qui surprit un peu son camarade. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine tous les deux sans rien ajouter.

Térésa Lisbon se gara juste devant chez elle, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle sortit de son SUV et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Instinctivement, et dans un réflexe qu'elle ne put contenir malgré tous ses raisonnements, elle éprouva le besoin de scanner du regard les alentours. Il était tard et la nuit, d'ordinaire qui ne l'effrayait nullement, oppressait un peu la jeune femme. Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'était pas suivie, cette dernière se gifla mentalement pour sa faiblesse : Jane avait raison, elle ne devait pas devenir paranoïaque ! Elle avait parfaitement compris que le mentaliste l'avait hypnotisée pour la soulager de ses angoisses mais malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre complètement. Nul doute cependant qu'elle avait été quelque peu apaisée et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était, pour une fois, reconnaissante envers Jane et son art. Après un petit hochement de tête, elle pénétra dans sa maison, ferma la porte à double tour et tenta de trouver la paix dans son confort quotidien.

Un peu plus bas dans la rue, du côté opposé à la maison de Lisbon, une voiture noire banalisée s'était discrètement stationnée, tout phare éteint. A l'intérieur, deux hommes, pour qui la sécurité de la jeune agent était devenue une priorité absolue suite aux évènements de la veille, avaient décidé de planquer toute la nuit. Ils se relaieraient, feraient appel à Rigsby si besoin, mais ils veilleraient le temps qu'il faudrait, des heures, des jours, des semaines, pour s'assurer que plus jamais John le Rouge ne s'approcherait de cette femme. Cho parce qu'il devait tant à cette patronne qu'il estimait plus que tout Jane parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager de revivre ce qu'il avait connu la nuit précédente : savoir Lisbon aux mains de son ennemi.

Car telle était sa peur secrète, la pire à vrai dire…

**FIN**.


End file.
